The present invention relates to a finger device for blocking one component relative to another, said components also being capable of being connected to one another, for example by means of a system allowing them to slide relative to one another.
Such a blocking device is already known, n comprising a first part and a second part which are capable of cooperating with one another in order to effect said blocking, said first part being carried by one of the components and being provided with a duct, while said second part is carried by the other of said components and is provided with a blocking finger capable of being introduced frictionally into said duct.
Such a known blocking device is advantageous, since it makes it possible to connect the two components to one another, without the need to have a multiplicity of fastening means, such as bolts, screws, etc., and to make a connection between said components in zones of the latter where access is difficult or impossible. However, it has the disadvantage of making it necessary to carry out, to the most exacting standards, the manufacture of said components, the arrangements of said duct and of said blocking finger on said components and the relative positioning of said components just before said blocking finger is introduced into said duct. In practice, since these operations can never be executed perfectly, it becomes necessary to provide position adjustment shims and/or to fit said blocking finger forcibly into said duct. The result of this is that the mounting of two such components is difficult, lengthy and awkward and is difficult to repeat reliably, that the blocking finger and duct quickly become worn and that the forces are poorly transmitted between said components.
The object of the present invention is to overcome these disadvantages. It relates to a blocking device of the type described above, making it possible to facilitate the mounting and interchangeability of the components and to improve the transmission of forces between these, while at the same time avoiding the need for manufacturing and fitting adjustment shims and for very strict manufacturing tolerances.
For this purpose, according to the invention, the device for blocking first and second components relative to one another, said device comprising first and second parts capable of cooperating with one another in order to effect said blocking, said first part being carried by said first component and being provided with a duct, while said second part is carried by said second component and is provided with a blocking finger capable of being introduced frictionally into said duct, is notable in that:
said first part comprises a first pivot system, the pivot of which can rotate relative to said first component, and said duct is formed by a diametral conduit pierced in said pivot of said first system; and
said second part comprises:
a second pivot system, with which said blocking finger is integral so as to be capable of tilting relative to said second component; and
means for fixing the position and orientation of said blocking finger relative to said second component.
It can thus be seen that, by virtue of said first and second pivot systems, it is easy, when said second pivot system is left free in terms of rotation by said fixing means, to cause said blocking finger and said duct to cooperate as a result of the introduction of said finger into the latter while said components are being put in place relative to one another, the two pivot systems also absorbing the errors in the positioning and centering of said parts of the blocking device. By contrast, when said components have reached their nominal relative position and said fixing means are actuated in order to block said second pivot system, said components are blocked relative to one another orthogonally to said blocking finger and the transmission of forces from one component to the other takes place at least partially by means of said blocking finger.
Preferably, in order to make it even easier to introduce said blocking finger into the duct and put said first and second parts in place relative to one another during the approach of the components, there is provision for mounting said first pivot system on said first part by controllable clamping means, such as screws, in such a way that the connection between said first pivot system and said first part can be made loose during said approach, but rigid when said components are in their nominal relative position.
The cooperation between said first and second parts is facilitated if said first part comprises a first lug projecting relative to said first component and interlocking said first pivot system with said first component. For this purpose, it is also advantageous if said second part comprises a second lug projecting relative to said second component and interlocking said second pivot system with said second component.
In an advantageous embodiment, there is provision for:
said means for fixing the position and orientation of said blocking finger relative to said second component to comprise a screw formed by a threaded part of said blocking finger and a nut capable of cooperating with said screw;
said second pivot system to comprise:
a first spherical face integral with said blocking finger and centered on the axis of the latter;
a second spherical face made in one face of said nut;
a first washer comprising a plane face on one side and a third spherical face on the other side, said third spherical face being complementary to said first spherical face of said blocking finger so as to be capable of forming a pivot joint; and
a second washer comprising a plane face on one side and a fourth spherical face on the other side, said fourth spherical face being complementary to said second spherical face of said nut so as to be capable of forming a pivot joint;
said second lug to be provided with an orifice, through which said blocking finger passes; and
said first and second washers, through which said blocking finger passes, to be arranged on either side of said second lug, in such a way that, by the screwing of said nut onto said screw:
the plane face and the third spherical face of said first washer are laid respectively against a plane face of said second lug and against said first spherical face of said blocking finger; and
the plane face and said fourth spherical face of said second washer are laid respectively against the other plane face of said second lug and against said second spherical face of said nut.
In such an embodiment of the invention, said blocking finger may comprise a shoulder carrying said first spherical face and said threaded part forming a screw may be located on that side of said shoulder which is opposite said actual blocking finger, at the same time prolonging the latter.
In order to make it easier to produce the elements of said second pivot system, it is advantageous:
if said first spherical face is convex, while said third spherical face is concave; and/or
if said second spherical face is convex, while said fourth spherical face is concave.
In order to make it possible to screw said nut easily onto the screw, preferably up to a nominal torque, it is advantageous if said blocking finger comprises gripping means (for example plane faces) capable of being used for holding (for example, by means of a wrench or the like) said blocking finger during the screwing of said nut.
In an advantageous embodiment, said first pivot system comprises two flanges provided with respective spherical indentations which have pierced bottoms and between which said pivot is retained so as to be capable of rotating freely.